


Anticipation

by cthchewy (pyrrhic_victoly)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Consensual Kink, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Inflation, M/M, Smuppets, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/cthchewy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has an inflation kink.  Dave is a tease.  A smuppet is murdered with a tire pump.</p><p>If you can look past the exploding plush rumps, there's a story about cute boyfriends underneath it all.  No lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47293108#cmt47293108).

It’s the anticipation that does it for him every time. The build up, not knowing when it’s going to go off… A climax is almost like the rush he gets when someone finally walks into a well-crafted prank. John likes not knowing when things are going to pop, when too much is really _too much_. And Dave? Dave likes being a tease.

Dave didn’t really like the smuppets at first – he cited childhood trauma – but he was really into John’s expressions. Using the smuppets as a sexual aide eventually helped him get over his initial aversion to them as well.

It used to be that Dave would just pump up his Bro’s smuppets over Skype, stuff them with whatever he could find while mumbling to John over the mic, “Yeah, fuck, look at this thirsty smuppet. It’s bursting at the seams and it still wants more.”

Then he started fucking the smuppets, sliding his dick in and out of their plush holes all the while never ceasing to narrate to John how he could clearly see the outline of his cock pushing out the smuppet’s guts.

Now, the summer John finally gets to visit his boyfriend, John finds out Bro’s released a new line of smuppets. Plush on the outside, hollow and rubbery on the inside. They’re made especially for inflation enthusiasts. These smuppets bloat up, bellies bulging from air, water, or cum. Push them to the breaking point and they… pop! Just like balloons.

Bro’s out at an adult entertainment convention advertising his videos and toys. John and Dave are supposed to be watching a movie, but Dave, completely lacking all subtlety, has a smuppet and a small tire pump between his legs. Just the thought of it has John half hard, but things are even more awkward for him in person and he’s not quite sure how to initiate sexy times with his boyfriend now that they’re not long-distance.

Dave remains stoic, shaded eyes pointed firmly on John’s face. Pump, pump. He nonchalantly tortures the smuppet a bit, then stops for a sip of apple juice.

John has an inflation kink, sure, but it’s not like he _needs_ it to get off. If the smuppet wasn’t there, and maybe if Dave wasn’t so set on being such an unflappable coolkid right this very moment, John would reach over for some first time fumbling makeouts. Instead, he tries to focus on the TV, only to feel his blush deepening as he hears the slight _fssh fssh_ of Dave slowly, haltingly, inflating the poor smuppet whenever the fuck he feels like it. Dave is getting way too good at this anticipation game.

“Ahaha… Dave, why don’t you give it a rest? You’re not paying attention to the movie at all! I thought you liked Ben Stiller’s strange, sort of gaunt face.”

“I like your face more,” Dave says. That line is so dumb – how does he make it sound cool? “Especially when you can’t hold it in anymore.”

_fssh fssh fssh_

The smuppet looks to be in pain; its eyes are bulging out, mouth open in a wordless scream. John can barely think over the sound of blood rushing through his ears, but he distantly notes that this smuppet is blue.

Dave is smirking now that he knows he has all of John’s attention. He slowly licks his lips as he goes in for the kill. Pump. “Lookin’ pretty full there.” Pump, pump. “How much more you think this greedy hole can take?”

“Dave, I don’t—um, you know how this stuff gets to me. Maybe we should move this to your room or…”

“Oh I know. But think of the smuppet, John. It’s so _full_. I don’t think it would be fair for it to wait for us to relocate. Go on, touch its belly. Think of all the air that’s inside, ready to burst.”

John gently strokes his fingers, shaking only slightly, over the taut plush. Dave shuffles closer until their thighs touch, Bro’s shitty futon creaking with the movement. He all but pours himself and the smuppet into John’s lap.

“You almost there?” he asks.

John’s reply is just a whimper. Dave’s breathing grows harsher as he leans into John. Their glasses clink together, then their noses brush, and finally their lips meet briefly in a soft kiss. Dave pulls back, chuckling. He slowly presses the heel of his palm over John’s jean-clad cock while his other hand reaches for the tire pump once more.

The scene appears to John in slow motion. The smuppet can’t take anymore. It really can’t. But Dave’s hand grips and pushes down regardless, one last _fssh_ \---

POP!

Bits of plush scatter over their laps and go flying clear across the room. John gets a rubbery eyeball to the cheek. Dave gets the wilted remains of an impudently protruding proboscis stuck in his hair. It’s gross and absurd, and John comes with a gasp anyway.

Dave smiles like he couldn’t be more proud of his work. His hand is still palming the wet spot on John’s crotch. Once he’s helped John come down from the high, he pushes the murder weapon and the smuppet’s remains away before wrapping himself around John, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck.

“You’re… Kinda weird, you know that? But like, good weird,” John says.

“I know,” Dave says, “and that’s really sweet of you. I hope you still think so after I tell you about _my_ kinks.”

“…Eh?”


End file.
